


come take a dive

by Anonymous



Category: ATEEZ (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Dry Humping, Friends With Benefits, Frottage, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Song Mingi, Sexual Experimentation, Wet & Messy, and they were ROOMMATES, gross boys being gross!, it's just there to make sure everyone is as horny as physically possible, tbh the a/b/o is very minimal, this was supposed to be pwp and it mostly is but theres also some tenderness (?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29903847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: They get along really well at swim practice and Mingi can help Lucas with his math homework and Lucas is apparently an amazing cook, so it’ll be a great living situation, and fuck San and his archaic notions of what alphas and omegas should act like. Mingi finds Lucas about as erotic as a street light. He’s sure Lucas feels the same way about him.Of course, that was then, and this is now.
Relationships: (the minjoong and taetencas are unestablished), Kim Hongjoong/Song Mingi, Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Song Mingi/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 7
Kudos: 46
Collections: Anonymous





	come take a dive

**Author's Note:**

> title from wap by cardi b and meg thee stallion

“And you seriously don’t see how this is a bad idea? Seriously?”

“Why would it be a bad idea?” Mingi says, blinking at San. “It’s not like he’s a stranger.”

“He may as well be!”

“We’ve been on swim team together for, like, a year and a half! How long did _you_ know Wooyoung before you moved in with him?”

“That’s different,” San defends, even as his ears warm pink to match his hair. “Isn’t it? I was under the impression you and this Lucas boy aren’t interested in each other at all.”

“We’re not.”

“Even though he’s an alpha and you’re an omega.”

“Right,” Mingi says, fighting the urge to go red and giggly. Instead, he holds his head high. There’s nothing to be ashamed of here, and besides, clearly San has some internalized outdated notions about alphas and omegas that maybe Mingi can clear up for him. “It’s not a big deal. People do it all the time.”

“Uh, they definitely do not,” San scoffs. 

Mingi rolls his eyes and crosses his arms defensively. “Why do you even care so much, anyway? I’m not a baby, I can take care of myself.”

San laughs imperiously. “You? Mingi? _Not a baby?”_

“Shut up,” Mingi scowls.

San is still laughing and Mingi’s scowl deepens, but San stops laughing after a second and pats Mingi on the arm. “I’m just concerned about you, Mingi. Remember how you wanted to meet Wooyoung before we signed the lease and stuff? Same deal.”

“But that was _really_ different, see, because you’re _mates_ or whatever, so you can be trusted to make your own decisions, but I can’t since I’m single,” Mingi huffs. “I get that you care about me, but you’re being really offensive right now.”

San eyes him, and it’s interesting watching him go between wanting to keep pushing to make sure Mingi is safe and just caving so he doesn’t upset his friend. “Did you _talk_ about it, at least? Like, acknowledge it?”

“Yes, actually,” Mingi sniffs indignantly.

“And how’d it go?”

“Totally fine!” 

It had been, in fact, supremely awkward. After Lucas had been complaining about how he didn’t know how to start looking for an apartment, then Mingi saying he was looking for one, too, and then them actually finding a place and signing a lease together, they did manage to make time to address the inevitable. _It’s, like, not gonna be weird, right?_ Mingi had forced himself to say, and Lucas, visibly cringing about it, had replied, _No, dude, it’s fine. I like girls, anyway._ And Mingi said, _And I like short guys, so it’s totally fine._ And Lucas said, _Plus, I’m waiting til marriage,_ and Mingi had been all, _what the fuck, really?,_ and Lucas was like, _man, don’t judge me, I know it’s lame,_ and Mingi said, _no, I just actually am too, I’m glad you get it,_ and they super awkwardly shook hands and agreed that it wouldn’t be a problem. Since then, it hasn’t come up, but Mingi doesn’t really care, and he’s not worried about it. They get along really well at swim practice and Mingi can help Lucas with his math homework and Lucas is apparently an amazing cook, so it’ll be a great living situation, and fuck San and his archaic notions of what alphas and omegas should act like. Mingi finds Lucas about as erotic as a street light. He’s sure Lucas feels the same way about him. It’s not _his_ fault San evidently can’t control himself or whatever; that’s his business. Mingi keeps his arms tightly crossed and his frown on his face, and finally, San relents and pats him on the arm again with a sigh.

“Okay, well. I’m really happy you found somewhere to live. It sounds like a fun time. Can I come over and see the place when you’re all settled?” he asks, giving Mingi sweet eyes by way of apology, and Mingi hates staying mad at people, too, so he just hugs San in return.

“Yeah, duh! We’re moving in this weekend,” he tells him. Just in time for the semester to start, which Mingi is mildly stressed about, that tight timeline, but he and Lucas are both super strong so they don’t need to have anyone help them move stuff out of the dorms. It’ll be easy and fun, and then he’ll spend the semester living with a chill, fun friend, and prove San wrong once and for all.

///

Of course, that was then, and this is now.

///

Now, Mingi can barely breathe as he stumbles through the door of his and Lucas’s apartment, dizzy on his feet, panting desperately for air. “Lucas,” he manages to get out, blindly fumbling to slam the door behind himself, and in his fever, his fingers can barely even curl around the deadbolt to lock it. The worst part is — he’s not even in heat. He just can’t help himself. It’s _everything_ , everything can get him this horny, but it’s especially bad on days when he gets to see Hongjoong, and today Hongjoong made it worse than ever. They’d all gone out to a movie, some random art house thing that Mingi didn’t understand, and Mingi had engineered it so he and Hongjoong would sit next to each other, which had been exciting and fun until Hongjoong had sprawled out lazily, leaned back on Seonghwa with an easy little leg cast over Mingi’s thighs, and Mingi had been absolutely _soaking_ within five minutes. The more he thinks about it, the more worked up he gets, and he’d had to stop on the walk home three separate times to take deep, gulping breaths with his hands pressed over his eyes. Luckily, the theater is close to the apartment, so he knows relief is near — but in a way, that makes it _worse._

“What’s up, you good? Oh, _shit,”_ Lucas says as it hits him, the way Mingi reeks, the way Mingi is barely staying upright. “What do you need, man?”

“Something— anything— I don’t know, I don’t, I don’t— I feel weird,” Mingi pants. He can’t take it, he paws at himself over his sweatpants, and his knees nearly buckle at the feeling. “ _Please—_ do you have anything I could, I dunno, f-fuck?”

“Yeah, totally, I have a fleshlight,” Lucas nods. Mingi has to squeeze his eyes shut, so he only hears Lucas’s clumsy footprints as he comes over to see what’s going on with Mingi. “I kinda stretched it out, though, but it still gets the job done, haha.”

Fuck, oh, _fuck._ Need shoots through Mingi so fast and so hard that he has to sag back against the door or he’ll fall. He wants — he wants _so badly_ to be that toy, for an alpha, any alpha, but mainly Hongjoong, _Hongjoong,_ to fuck him and stretch him out, leave him wet and loose. He can’t even imagine how much Lucas would have had to use his toy to stretch it out; he wonders, wildly, if Hongjoong has one, and the absurd jealousy mixes with his arousal and makes him whimper. Then Lucas is right there, his strong, strong hands grabbing Mingi’s waist and keeping him upright, and Mingi moans and falls against him instead.

“Need help getting to bed?” Lucas offers, his husky voice a little breathless, and when he accidentally bumps against Mingi, all Mingi can sense is the thickening weight between Lucas’s legs, only two layers of fabric — Mingi’s sweats and Lucas’s — between their cocks. 

Mingi’s brain turns off. He ruts his hips forward and grinds, needy and obvious, against the bulge. Lucas never turns down some free frottage, so he rubs up on him, too, and Mingi’s hands jump up to dig into his shoulders. “Don’t,” Mingi says, his tongue heavy in his mouth, his words slurring. He squirms, and Lucas thrusts between his legs again. “Lucas— ah, ah, _Lucas,_ don’t do that, I’ll literally cream myself, fuck—”

“Sorry,” Lucas pants, and he leans in to nose along Mingi’s neck, breathing in his sticky, heady scent. “Can I finger you while you fuck it?”

All Mingi can do in response is moan, soaking, dripping wet, so hard that the motion of his sweatpants against his cock is making him feel close to cumming. He pulls desperately at Lucas’s shoulders, and even though he always feels so ungainly and huge, way more moose than Bambi, he still tries to use his omega wiles on Lucas to make him give Mingi a break and help him to bed. Or couch. Or floor. Whatever. He pouts, whines, wriggles, and finally Lucas breaks away from him, his thick cock visibly straining against his sweats, to put Mingi’s arm around his shoulders so he can walk him away from the door. Mingi is so relieved he could cry, but instead, he just buries his doubtless red and blotchy face in Lucas’s neck and whimpers. 

Lucas gets him to the couch and pushes him down, although it doesn’t take too much effort to send Mingi tumbling back against the cushions. Then he runs off, tripping over his feet, to his room, and Mingi just lies there bonelessly, grateful for the chance to catch his breath. His whole body feels syrupy and twitchy, from his nipples to his cock, and just when he thinks he’s in control of himself, he remembers the weight of Hongjoong’s leg over his own and that gets him moaning and writhing again.

It’s not that he’s in love with Hongjoong — it could have been any alpha, probably. Maybe. Hongjoong is just the one Mingi likes the most right now. What’s not to like, really? He’s stylish and confident, practically oozes _alpha,_ and he has these amazing witchy little hands that make Mingi drool, and sharp teeth and sharper eyes that make Mingi’s stomach drop out. Fuck, _fuck,_ Mingi wants him so bad. Wants to be wanted by him so bad. He sticks two fingers in his mouth just for the sensation and sucks, rubbing his thighs together to pass the time until Lucas gets back, and he doesn’t have to wait long: soon, he hears the crash of Lucas’s shoulder hitting a corner as he careens back out of his room and launches himself eagerly towards Mingi. 

“Here,” he says, and Mingi forces his eyes open to see what Lucas is holding out to him. Thankfully, it’s one of the clear ones so Mingi wouldn’t be forced to confront unfamiliar genitalia, and he makes grabby hands for it, shimmying up the couch to get into a better position. Even from somewhat afar as Lucas holds it out, he can see the gape of the opening, and he realizes with a deep, satisfying shudder that _he’ll_ probably have trouble stuffing himself inside, too. It really doesn’t matter, though, he just needs something, anything, to stick his cock into — he really is a very untraditional omega. He supposes all the alphas he’s ever liked have been untraditional, too, so hopefully that’ll work out in his favor someday.

For now, though, he yanks his sweatpants down and pulls out his aching, dripping cock, so excited to get inside. Lucas hops over the back of the couch so he can get behind Mingi, curling around him, and he yanks Mingi’s sweats further down his thighs. Mingi can’t help it; he shivers. Not because it’s Lucas, but just because — sue him, he likes being manhandled a little (or a lot), and Lucas is probably the only one who could do it, since they’re so well-matched in size. So Lucas pulls Mingi flush against himself and rubs his big palm over Mingi’s ass, and Mingi grips the fleshlight in his fist and, in one surprisingly coordinated motion, fucks it down over his cock.

“Fuck,” he chokes out, and Lucas pushes a couple long, exploratory fingers inside him, which has Mingi already twitching and gasping from the overstimulation. He loves it, though, the thick pressure of Lucas’s fingers inside his needy hole in exquisite combination with the tight sleeve he’s got around his dick, and his hips buck forward on their own, sending him deeper into the toy. Just like he’d expected, it’s too small, he doesn’t fit all the way, but it still feels so good, so so good, even better than what Mingi normally has to do, namely rutting himself against anything that’ll hold still, and he can totally see how Lucas could get addicted to using it. There’s that irrational jealousy again — Lucas uses this toy as an easy, always-accessible wet hole to slide into, so why can’t Mingi be that for Hongjoong? Free use, whenever and wherever he wants it. He twists his wrist, drags the fleshlight up his length, and Lucas spreads his fingers inside him with his breath hot and rough on the nape of Mingi’s neck. 

Mingi knows he’s moaning, he can distantly, dimly hear himself making raw, throaty noises, and he can barely move at this point, instead letting the way Lucas is fingerfucking him rock him forward into the tightness of the fleshlight. Lucas, at some point, pulled his cock out of his pants, too, and it slides in the slick space between Mingi’s ass and thighs in _such_ a tantalizing way that Mingi feels tears pricking at his eyes. A couple of times, the thick head of it even catches on Mingi’s rim as Lucas maneuvers around his fingers, and Mingi goes rigid, improbably, impractically wet, wanting to be _filled_ so bad that in this moment, he thinks he’d do anything, anything for Lucas to just fuck him, to pin him down with his face in the couch cushions and really split him open. The pre-leak dripping out of Lucas’s cock is mixing with Mingi’s own slick and leaving Mingi so wet, wetter than the fleshlight he’s fucking, and again he longs to be an alpha’s wet, perfect toy. Lucas’s mouth drags over the side of Mingi’s neck, and Mingi wants teeth, he wants Hongjoong’s tongue, and the thought has him groaning and cumming before he knows it, his whole body drawing tight with the intensity of the sensation. Lucas isn’t long after that, either, shooting hot across the backs of Mingi’s thighs and even his hole, which makes Mingi shudder and arch to get closer to him. 

Lucas nuzzles the back of his neck. “You okay?” he rasps.

Mingi is sweaty, fucked-out, and impossibly, still furiously horny, but he’ll just go another round in the shower. Water on his nipples, his slick hand working over his cock — good times. “Great,” he pants back. “Thanks. Sorry.”

“All good, man,” Lucas says with an audible dopey grin, pulling his fingers out of Mingi’s hole and slinging that same arm around Mingi’s waist. His fingertips, when they skim Mingi’s stomach, are dripping. By this point, their threshold of grossness has been crossed so spectacularly that Mingi doesn’t even notice — to say nothing of the poor couch. This is why they never have people over; half the items in this place have cum stains on them. “Who’s got shower dibs? Unless you wanna…?”

Their shower is way too small for them to squeeze into together, but not for lack of trying. Lucas sure does suggest it a lot. But Mingi needs to calm down a little bit or he really will inadvertently send himself into heat a week early, so he shakes his head and tries to make his brain obey him. “I’ll go first. Need some space.”

“Oh, ‘kay,” Lucas says, starting to remove his arm from around Mingi, but then he audibly frowns and mashes his face into the back of Mingi’s shoulder. “Seriously, you okay? You seem a little… uh… edgy?”

“I’m fine,” Mingi sighs and absent-mindedly pats Lucas’s arm with his free hand. The other one slowly, torturously removes the fleshlight from his cock; it makes the most obscene wet noise Mingi has ever heard, and he can’t help blushing. “Just, like, happens, I guess? It’s so fucking inconvenient.”

It takes Lucas a second to figure out what Mingi means, and Mingi doesn’t blame him — he’d worded that really confusingly, and even he’s not totally sure what he’s talking about. Still, Lucas nods and gives Mingi a friendly squeeze. “I get it. If it helps, dude, I’ve never clocked you in public, so you hide it pretty well and you don’t even smell that strong. I’m like an open book, I feel like I make it so obvious whenever I’m pitchin’.”

Mingi snorts a laugh. “It’s not even that,” he says, “and also I’m super obvious, are you kidding? But no, it’s— I don’t know. There’s this guy. I, um, react really strongly to him.”

Lucas yawns into the back of his neck. “Want me to fight him?”

“You’d lose.”

“Fuck outta here!”

“You would,” Mingi insists. His body protests, but he makes himself sit up in the puddle of gross liquids they’ve accrued, and he stretches and yawns, too. “It’s okay. I’d definitely lose if I fought any of the girls you like.”

“They all have really long nails,” Lucas agrees sagely. “And they’re short. They’d kneecap ya.”

“Yeah. No chance. You know I’m a pussy,” Mingi says. He gets up off the couch on wobbly legs and awkwardly tugs his sweats up and his shirt down. “You wanna go to the library later? I have mad homework.”

“Sure,” Lucas shrugs, reaching over the back of the couch to grab his phone. “Hey, I’ll eat you out if you do my calc problem set.”

Mingi only needs to consider it for about three seconds before he says yes. “You’re on,” he says, and they smack their palms together to seal the deal before Mingi stumbles off, damp all over, to the shower.

///

It didn’t start out like this, obviously. But, in retrospect, it makes a lot of sense. _Not_ because Mingi’s an omega and Lucas is an alpha, fuck you very much, San, but just because they’re both _so_ horny, _all_ the time, and neither one of them knows how to be quiet, and there’s just something about hearing his roommate stroking his long, fat cock in the room next to him, groaning as he spills into his fist or all over his bed, that automatically makes Mingi get all gooey. The way it happened was pretty natural — they walked back home from swim practice together and were comparing gains on the walk, biceps and triceps and delts, and Lucas tugged down his tank top neckline to show his pecs, and by that point they were already inside so Mingi did, too, and Lucas reached over to admiringly cup one like a breast, squeeze it, and give his nipple a friendly tweak. Mingi, between his legs, twitched reflexively, and then they compared wingspans, then thigh diameters, and then — well, they’d both peeked curiously and companionably in the pool showers before and made appreciative noises at each other, so comparing cocks wasn’t the greatest leap from there. The fact that they were both hard by that point was as much a testament to the strength of their friendship as anything else. So they compared, tip to tip, both trying hard to muffle their excited little noises when their sensitive skin brushed together, and they were pretty perfectly matched in size, equally long, thick, and hard. Mingi watched Lucas’s cock throb, a heavy, hypnotic drop of precum sliding down his length, and Mingi could no longer help the tiny moan he let out, and there they went. Fucking _nothing_ felt better than rubbing their dicks together, trapped between Mingi’s trembling palms, so slick, so tight, and Lucas fingered him for an hour afterwards, until his hole had mostly stopped throbbing. 

“This doesn’t really count, right?” Lucas had asked uncertainly afterwards, both of them sweatier than they’d ever been before. “Like, it wasn’t… we didn’t…”

“No,” Mingi reassured him. “That’s not sex. We’re just… curious, I guess?”

“Yeah,” Lucas nodded, his thumb still rubbing idly at Mingi’s puffy rim. “I’m definitely curious.”

Mingi had shivered, arched his back, weakly let his legs fall open. “Well,” he said, hoping he didn’t sound too much like the pathetic omega he knew he ostensibly was, “explore me all you want.”

And it pretty much only got worse from there. The no-sex-til-marriage rule is frustrating, but they evidently both feel pretty strongly about it, and it’s really not as uncommon or lame as they both think it is; if anything, it’s the responsible, prudent choice for two young men such as them. What it means, though, is that they’ve had to get creative with what they _can_ do, so there’s a lot of mutual, tongue-heavy, filthy-sloppy oral, a lot of Lucas holding Mingi’s thick thighs together tightly and thrusting between them while Mingi moans his heart out, tongue lolling from his mouth, and a lot of humping, dry and otherwise. It’s the kind of thing where they’ll be sitting on their couch playing Smash and Lucas will be hard in his boxers because he’s in a good mood and had a good lunch and Mingi will be hard _and_ wet because Lucas took his shirt off half an hour ago and his torso is so nice to look at, and they’ll end up playing more than video games that night. Sometimes they pass out in the same bed even though they both overheat in their sleep, but that makes it easier for them to squirm together and grind off first thing in the morning, whereas otherwise they’d have to go to all the effort of mounting pillows independently. It’s convenient, relaxing, and fun, and Mingi is honestly relieved that Lucas is as perma-horny and gross as he is. Very validating. It’s pretty common for Mingi to get home from class and find Lucas casually jerking off on the couch, and God knows Lucas has walked in on Mingi thrusting unsteadily against his mattress enough times that he barely even bats an eye anymore, just leans down to smack his ass. It’s not that they can’t control themselves (probably) — it’s that when they’re at home, they don’t _need_ to, and it comes as a relief, honestly, that Mingi doesn’t need to hide it whenever his insides start feeling like butter melting in the sun; he can just stick his hand down his pants no matter where he is in the apartment, and chances are, Lucas might even help him out while he’s at it. 

Do their pheromones do anything for each other? Well, no, but a hole is a hole, and a cock is a cock. No one needs to know, because there’s really not much to it, and if anyone did know, they’d definitely get the wrong idea.

 _What do you mean, you’re fooling around with your alpha roommate?_ Mingi can just hear San saying. _That’s so dangerous, Mingi. He could really get attached to you, and then what would you do, huh? I hope you’re using protection, at least._

 _Fuck off,_ Mingi always tells his internal San voice and swallows Lucas’s monster cock down his throat. Omegas just wanna have fun, and if there’s a willing alpha nearby, then — god fucking speed.

///

Mingi sticks his head out from behind the bleachers; he’s in the best vantage point to spy without being seen. It’s a comparatively big crowd, home and away supporters both gathered, and he breathes through the swoop of anxiety that seeing the crowd makes him feel. He’s not actually nervous about the quality of his performance; he knows he and Lucas will crush it, especially in the relays, long-distance, and butterfly. What he’s nervous about is all these people looking at him and expecting him to do a good job, and he desperately scans the audience for the sight of any brightly-colored head that’ll give away his friends’ position. 

“Hey,” Lucas’s voice suddenly says, unexpectedly right behind him. “Whatcha looking at?” 

“Just seeing if my friends came,” Mingi says, squinting at the stands. 

“Mine are there,” Lucas says and points first to a spot right by the starting block of the pool, then to one in the middle. Mingi looks in those directions, and near-immediately sees who Lucas is talking about: one coalition is a loud and rowdy group, all yelling at each other, and the other is just two pointy-looking boys wearing all black and sitting in each other’s laps, both very, very pretty, glittery, and silent. In fact, they’re both exactly Mingi’s type, and he shivers a little. 

“I like your friends a lot,” he says with a nod to those two, specifically. “Um, introduce me later?”

Lucas doesn’t respond, and Mingi turns back to look at him and finds, to his immense surprise, that Lucas’s jaw is tight and his eyebrows are furrowed. He looks… conflicted? Almost angry? Definitely not happy. “They’re omegas,” Lucas says, short and stormy. “What’s the point?”

Oh, hmm. Well, whatever. Mingi doesn’t mind a little omega/omega fun; if anything, that’s even better for his abstinent principles, since that really, truly doesn’t count. An omega could fuck him and it would be totally fine. He shivers happily at the thought. “Just introduce me, ‘kay? Then I’ll tell you if there’s a point.”

“Fine,” Lucas snaps. “I have to go talk to coach, bye.” He turns tail and stomps off, his hands balling into fists by his sides like a cartoon, and Mingi just blinks after him, nonplussed. 

Lucas has been pretty weird in the days leading up to this meet. More needy, even more horny than usual. Every night, after they’ve already had their fun and finished their homework, Mingi has heard him stroking his cock for what feels like hours, making low, desperate noises the whole time. Like he can’t help it. Maybe he’s in rut? Is that even a real thing? Mingi thinks it might be rude to ask, even though thirty minutes ago, Lucas was cumming in thick ropes all over Mingi’s lips, tongue, chin, and neck. If it is a thing, Mingi hopes it’s not much worse than heat, at least, which is already not that bad: in Mingi’s case, he just gets kinda sore and cranky and about five percent more horny than usual, but simultaneously way more sensitive, so nothing he could do to himself even feels good. Watching Lucas rubbing so many out that he must be starting to chafe kind of confirms it. He needs more help from Mingi, too, comes into his room at night and whispers _please_ and Mingi just blearily opens his legs and lets Lucas straddle his thighs and thrust frantically until he’s done and they both pass out back to sleep all sticky, and by the day of the swim meet itself, it takes Mingi fifteen minutes to find a clean shirt to wear because all the other ones have been used as cum rags. Even for Lucas, it’s a lot. 

And now this? Him being almost… Well, if Mingi didn’t know better, he’d say Lucas was being _territorial_ over his two omega friends, but that doesn’t make sense. Lucas likes girls. _Loves_ girls. Sometimes he plays absentmindedly with Mingi’s chest (until Mingi is pink from head to toe and squirming, panting, his hole throbbing so hard he can’t sit still, and Lucas doesn’t even _notice_ ) and tells him all about how bad he wants to touch a girl, how nice they smell, how soft they are. Mingi doesn’t get it. He likes the look of Lucas’s omega friends way more than any girl. But maybe some of Lucas’s girl crushes are here, and he wants to show off for them? Mingi sticks his head out around the bleachers again to try and find some. 

Before he has any luck with that, though, he sees the electric blue of Yunho’s hair, and then the hot pink of San’s, and his heart leaps into his throat as he goes down the line — brunet Wooyoung, red Jongho, blond Yeosang and Seonghwa — until he sees him, Hongjoong, holding a DIY banner with Mingi’s name on it and looking totally fucking mouthwatering. Mingi could squeal with excitement. He came, he really came! Oh, Mingi has to win all his events for sure now. Pink-cheeked and delighted, Mingi looks over the row of his friends again and sees that Yunho brought his girlfriend and is currently opening a bottle of water for her, since her nails are too long and she can’t do it easily on her own. Hm. She has very long nails… she’s very short, especially compared to Yunho… and even Mingi can tell that she’s bewitchingly beautiful. Could that be one of the girls Lucas likes? Is that why he’s so grouchy, because she’s dating one of Mingi’s friends? Weird. 

Just as Mingi is about to step out from behind the bleachers, overcoming his shyness, and wave to his friends, he hears the P.A. system come on and announce that it’s time for the swimmers to regroup with their teams, so off he scurries to get changed into his Speedo and meet up with everyone. Now that he knows Hongjoong is here, actually here, and watching, he’s so nervous he feels like he could throw up, but the group hug before they all break to line up helps a lot. Everyone gives everyone else a friendly pat on the ass, and then they’re off to the races.

From there, he doesn’t really black out, per se, but he’s just focused on doing the best job he physically can in his events, and his goggles act as blinders, making him unable to even see anything beyond the pool. This, he knows how to do. It’s not _easy,_ he can feel the burn in his body as he sluices through the water, but he’s confident, at least, in this, and he knows he can do it. Dive, swim, flip, swim, smack the timer, done. It’s over so fast, and he pushes himself out of the pool in one strong motion and waits for the water to drain out of his ears. Lucas is working hard, too, and while Mingi sits on the sidelines and chugs Gatorade, he watches him come in first in the 200-meter freestyle. They kill it in the relays, during which time the meet organizers are posting results from the distance and butterfly events on the bulletin board, and Mingi and Lucas come out of the water to go check and find that holy _fuck,_ not only did they _place,_ but Mingi came in first in butterfly and Lucas won the 200M, duh. The whole team performed great, and the atmosphere is like a fucking party, everyone jumping around and yelling and hugging before it’s time to climb up on the podiums and accept their plastic medals and ribbons. Up until then, Mingi had almost forgotten just who was there to support him, but as he blinks against the bright lights and the chlorinated water dripping into his eyes from his hair, he abruptly remembers, and so the huge toothy smile he flashes for the cameras is unhinged, awkward, and excited. He did it — he really did it! Lucas, too! Everyone comes back down and Mingi is starting to get seriously, dangerously cold, not even his excitement is enough to keep him warm as the water evaporates off his skin, but coach and a couple older teammates wrap him in towels, and he feels better. 

“Miiiingiiiiii!” he hears someone shout, and he nearly spills his Gatorade on himself when he sees his whole coalition of friends coming down from the stands to congratulate him. They swarm him but without hugs, since he’s still damp, and Mingi is glowing with pride, just glowing, and all he can do is giggle and grin and be bashful as San gives him a gas station bouquet and Yunho and his very pretty girlfriend stand off to the side; evidently, she’s overwhelmed by all this masculine enthusiasm, and Mingi doesn’t blame her. 

“That was so cool!” Wooyoung shrieks. “You went so fucking fast!”

“His arms are just really long,” Jongho says sullenly. “Of course he can go fast. Would you be shocked that a giraffe can reach the top of a tree?”

“Shut _up,_ let us _have this—_ ow!!!!” (Wooyoung had punched Jongho in the arm, which is like punching a concrete block.)

“Congrats, man,” Yunho calls from the side, so Mingi beams at him, and even the pretty girlfriend gives him two long-nailed thumbs-up. 

“Are we partying or what?” Seonghwa says, an unhinged glint in his eyes. 

“He must be exhausted,” Hongjoong scolds. It’s the first time he’s spoken up — and this is the first time Mingi has dared to look at him directly, ever since the group ran up to him. He’s got the banner with Mingi’s name tied around his neck like a cravat, which is so cool that Mingi wants to fall back into the pool and drown. But, thank _fuck,_ thank every deity that’s ever lived, Mingi is still freezing cold and the adrenaline from the race supercedes anything else that could be running through his body, so even though he’s practically naked in his tiny orange Speedo and the three towels around his shoulders, he knows there’s no danger of him popping a boner or leaking slick everywhere. Finally, for once, he can just relax like a normal fucking person and just enjoy spending time with his friends. However, his brain can still panic, and it starts to blare the alarm as Hongjoong approaches him. “You are, right?” Hongjoong continues, now looking right up at Mingi, right into his eyes. “If you want to come party, then hell fucking yeah, but just do whatever you want to do, Mingi.”

“Um,” Mingi says, his panic continuing and making him bubble up with nervous laughter, “I don’t know! I need to shower! Where are you guys going?”

“Seonghwa’s place,” Hongjoong answers. Why is he getting so close? What does he _want?_ “Just text me if you’re coming, okay? I’ll wait for you.”

“Okay,” Mingi says. He’s shaking, just as much from Hongjoong’s presence as from the cold. Fuck, the chlorine smells too strong, he can’t pick up Hongjoong’s scent. He blinks at him, helpless, grins anxiously again, and Hongjoong—

Hongjoong reaches up, one little hand pressing to Mingi’s jaw, and lifts up onto his toes to kiss Mingi soundly on the cheek. “Proud of you, Mingi,” he murmurs, then drops back down and away.

Mingi barely holds back a gasp, his cheeks instantly blooming scarlet, but before he can even get his bearings after the emotional equivalent of being run over by a freight train, Wooyoung yells “My turn!!!!!” and launches himself over to plant one on Mingi’s cheek in the exact same spot. Then San, laughing, smooches his cheek, too, and Seonghwa seems very embarrassed about the whole thing and makes his kiss as brief and cursory as possible, and Yunho looks to his pretty girlfriend for approval but comes and joins in the kiss-fest as well, and Wooyoung and San have to drag Jongho, kicking and screaming, over until they can mash his face against the side of Mingi’s, and Yeosang had strategically vanished as soon as this all had started, so that’s where it ends, everyone giggling and teasing each other about being cowards. And this whole time, Hongjoong is standing back, a light smile playing over his kittenish lips, watching Mingi with a look so confident, so _knowing,_ that it just shoots right through him.

“I gotta go,” Mingi chokes, red all over and shivering. Too much attention, that was too much attention, he can feel the imprints of six pairs of lips on his face and the effect of the cold water and adrenaline is wearing off, and he needs to calm down, _now._ Hongjoong had touched his face — Hongjoong had kissed him — Hongjoong is wearing his name around his neck, like a claim, and Mingi has to _go._

“Come party with us,” Wooyoung calls after him, and everyone sends him off with whoops and whistles as he stumbles away from them, past the other team and their champions, and to the locker rooms and showers. 

As he walks, his head starts to clear again, although his breath is still hitching unevenly in his chest. A cold shower and some food, that’ll make him feel all better. But then he remembers that Hongjoong fucking _kissed_ him and he almost doubles over. “Don’t think about it,” he tells himself sternly, but there’s a giddy smile on his face that just won’t go away, and he’s still smiling as he pushes open the door of the locker room and goes in. 

It’s strangely dark and silent; he can only hear one distant shower running. Where is everyone? He supposes he was hanging out with his friends for a while, but still. “Hello?” he calls, continuing in, but when no one answers, he just shrugs, tosses his towels down to the floor, and heads for the showers.

When he gets there, to his surprise, it’s Lucas who’s standing under the stream, alone. “Hey!” Mingi says, reaching over to smack his shoulder. Lucas looks over at him and grins. “Great fucking job, man!”

“Thanks!” Lucas says, smacking Mingi back. “Congrats!”

“Yeah,” Mingi says, his toothy smile returning. At this point, he kind of doubts it’ll go away. “Um, where is everyone?”

“They went to Denny’s,” Lucas says. “C’mere, I’ll soap ya.”

“Damn, I want Denny’s,” Mingi mumbles, but comes over to Lucas’s showerhead so Lucas can help him get suds on his back, and Mingi returns the favor when he’s done. But there’s something off about Lucas, especially considering he’d won his events, too; normally, he’s bouncing off the walls after something like that, boisterous and loud, but right now he’s almost subdued, and Mingi frowns a little bit, then looks down between Lucas’s legs. He’s about at half-mast, which is normal, but it seems like a sad-boner, not a happy-boner, and Lucas’s eyes are a little distant, even as Mingi slings an arm around his shoulders and uses the other one to turn the water temperature up, since they’ll probably be in here a while. “Hey,” Mingi says, more serious. “Are you okay?”

Lucas shrugs, leaning into Mingi’s side as the water heats. Absently, he moves a hand down to palm over his dick and rinse off all the pool water, and his touch doesn’t even linger. He looks like something’s bothering him, but just when Mingi is about to start getting seriously concerned and ask again, Lucas says, “Will you tell me about the guy you like?”

Mingi’s eyes go wide and his face, reflexively, heats up. “Um, w-what? Why?”

“Just— I just want to know,” Lucas says. “It’s stupid, forget it.”

Oh, no. Oh God. Was Mingi’s mental San voice right? Is Lucas attached? Mingi knows he has to tread carefully here, so he licks his suddenly dry lips and starts, “Well, um. He’s a junior. He’s… an art history major. We just know each other through, like, my friends. I pretty much liked him as soon as we met but I don’t really know if he likes me back, I think he just thinks I’m cute or lame or something. So I definitely don’t stand a chance, haha.”

“He’s an alpha?”

“Yeah,” Mingi answers after a moment, fighting back a sneeze as water spritzes over his face. “But he’s really short so it’s not super obvious.”

“Oh, right, you like short guys,” Lucas mutters. 

Mingi remembers Lucas’s friends, the two beautiful omegas in the stands, and his worry only grows. “I mean, yeah, but,” he starts, a little nervous, “that’s not— I mean, it’s not set in stone, you know I get turned on by anything—”

“But he talks to you? Does he date omegas?” Lucas interrupts. 

“Well, we’re friends, so yeah, and I think he does,” Mingi says. Every question Lucas asks just confuses him more and more. “He’s just… really cool. I guess I don’t know him all that well, he’s just… I dunno, he just really… works on me.”

Lucas sighs, his face turning so he can nuzzle into Mingi’s shoulder the way he really only does when he’s super sleepy. “I think I like someone,” he mumbles, “but they don’t like me back.”

“Oh,” Mingi says, shocked.

“That’s never happened before,” Lucas continues, a little whiny. “So I don’t know how to deal with it.”

Normally Mingi would roll his eyes at a statement like that, since, cry him a river, _obviously_ Lucas isn’t used to rejection — he’s a tall, virile alpha who makes everyone in a room drool when he lopes into it, with a cute, goofy personality to sweeten the pot — but Lucas is his friend, and clearly really upset about this, so he just pats his arm consolingly. He doesn’t have any idea how to help, but he can at least try. “Well, who is she? Just talk to her friends and see if maybe she has some wrong ideas about you because you’re an alpha, I think that kind of happens a lot with girls? Like, my friend Yunho’s a beta and he’s dating this girl who’s, sorry, totally out of his league, but you know some girls prefer betas, so—”

“It’s not a girl,” Lucas groans. He pushes his face further into Mingi’s shoulder and makes himself sound even more muffled. “It’s— it’s my omega friends. Taeyong and Ten, you saw them today.”

Mingi’s jaw drops. “It’s— _what?”_ he splutters. “Who?”

“They’re together,” Lucas explains all in a rush, “and they’re just so— they get me so fucking— it just drives me crazy, I don’t even know. But they _hate_ alphas. They think I’m just this big dumb caveman who only thinks with his dick. Plus they’re also making this big statement by being an omega couple, so adding an alpha to that would be, like… what’s the word… re… retrogressive, I think? That’s what Ten said, anyway. It _sucks.”_

“Oh,” Mingi says, trying his hardest to keep up with this. “Oh, Lucas, that’s—”

“And the worst part is that they’re not even wrong,” Lucas whines. “That _is_ what I’m like. I can barely control myself around them. I see them and I just wanna— no, I shouldn’t say this, it’s wrong, I know it’s wrong.”

But Mingi sees the way Lucas’s cock twitches, and he’s honestly really curious about this, hearing about desire from an alpha’s perspective. Maybe he’ll even learn something about Hongjoong. “No, say it, I won’t judge you,” he promises. 

Lucas groans quietly. His cock gives another visible pulse. “I just… I wanna get them, like, _on_ me,” he mumbles. “They’re both so small, they’d just fit in my lap, they could take turns sitting on my cock, and I just wanna touch them everywhere, I bet they’re sensitive like you, like on their chests and necks? I want— I want to fuck Taeyong while Ten watches, and I really want to kiss them all over, like, _all_ over, I bet Taeyong tastes so sweet. And Ten is this— he’s so _mean_ to me, you know? I really want to make him like me, I want to make him feel so, so good, but he won’t _let_ me, and it just— it sucks!”

Damn. Maybe it is a little bit wrong. But Mingi can’t deny that it’s _hot,_ it _feels_ right, and he remembers the ghost of Hongjoong’s hand on his cheek and shivers. “You should just get to know them,” he suggests. “Once they’re close to you, they won’t be able to resist you, I promise.”

“You saying omegas can’t control their natural instincts if they meet a good enough alpha?” Lucas snorts.

“No!” Mingi laughs, then thinks about it. “Well, kinda. Just, I know a couple omegas like that, and the whole independent-omega thing is a big scam for attention.”

Lucas sighs, turning so he and Mingi are front to front and draping himself all over him, which is a familiar position that really gets a lot of mileage with them, since they both love getting off hands-free. “I dunno. They just call me _dumb puppy_ and talk about me like I’m not even there.”

“Oh, Lucas,” Mingi says, immediately realizing what Ten and Taeyong’s deal is, “they want you to fuck them _so_ bad.”

Lucas perks up. “They do? You think so?”

“Hundred percent,” Mingi nods. “Seriously, take it from me, I’m an omega, I know how we flirt.”

“They’re _flirting?!”_

“When they call you names like that, it means they wanna get you worked up,” Mingi explains. He’s used some of these strategies himself, but Wooyoung is the worst offender by far, as well as the least subtle person in the world; he’s seen it a million times, not that San needed very much convincing. “It’s, like, playing hard to get. They just wanna see what you’ll do and how hard you’ll work to get them. Seriously, just send them a dick pic and they’ll leak all over themselves, you’ll see.”

“No way,” Lucas mumbles, frowning in confusion. “They hate me.”

“They’re pretending,” Mingi insists patiently. “You need to make a move or they’ll think they can bully you forever.”

Lucas sighs, hugging onto Mingi more closely, and Mingi can feel that his cock has started to really stiffen up, which comes as no surprise; Mingi’s getting hard, too. Just talking about this sort of thing is exciting, and they both had an exciting day, who can blame them? “But… really? Like, what would you do if your guy just, like, out of the blue, said he wanted you?”

An involuntary shudder tears through Mingi at just the suggestion of the thought. “Um,” he says with a reflexive, nervous giggle. “I’d probably bend over for him right then and there, to be honest.”

“You like him that much?” Lucas asks, surprised.

“Uh huh,” Mingi says. He’s back to blushing. “And I’m _sure_ your omegas like you that much, too. If they care enough to make up mean nicknames for you and tell you all about why they’ll never date you, that means they’re into you. Trust me, if an omega’s not interested, they’ll just ignore you. They want you, Lucas.”

“But…” Lucas sounds so whiny, almost like Mingi. “But why? I _am_ dumb, and I _do_ only think with my dick. And I know… I know they fuck each other, but I’m so inexperienced and— why would they want me?”

“I don’t know,” Mingi admits. “Not all of us think the same. But trust me, they like you.”

Lucas makes an unhappy noise, but presses his hips to Mingi’s, just for the friendly contact. Mingi is certainly down to help him out, so he lets their cocks slide together as they keep filling out and thickening up, and for some reason, Mingi gets a wicked little thought, so he says, “You said they fuck each other?”

“Mhm,” Lucas says, sounding miserable.

“That must be hot,” Mingi says, even though he cringes internally at how awkward it sounds coming out of his mouth. “They must get so wet.”

Lucas is still for a moment, then exhales, “ _Fuck,”_ his cock giving a strong throb between their bodies. 

“Rubbing together,” Mingi continues. Thinking out loud. “You know they can only play, really, not fuck each other right. They must get so frustrated— in fact, I know they do, because that happens to me all the time. No matter how big the dildos I use are, no matter how much I think about— um, whatever, basically, it’s never enough. It’s just not the same. Can’t you just see them squirming around, wet and needy, crying for their alpha to come and help them?”

“Fuck,” Lucas repeats, lower, and his mouth opens against the curve of Mingi’s neck, lips and teeth grazing over his skin. “You— you think?”

“I know,” Mingi promises. He’s starting to get wet, if it weren’t for the shower water he knows it’d be running down his inner thigh in no time, and all he can think about is if _Hongjoong_ pictures Mingi like that; if picturing Mingi like that would get him as hot and hard as Lucas is right now. If he bites his lip, if he groans from the deep back of his throat. Mingi’s hips drag against Lucas’s and his breath stutters out of him, and Lucas takes initiative, takes a step, pushes Mingi up against the shower wall so he can get more leverage for his thrusts. 

“Please tell me more?” Lucas asks hoarsely. “What— what do you do, when you think about him?”

“Once I start, I can’t stop,” Mingi pants. Lucas kisses his neck, sucks on it, and Mingi spreads his legs and moans. “If I think about him too much, it’s like I _need_ to get off, I can’t help myself, you’ve seen how I get. I finger myself or I ride my pillow or I come ask you to help me. I bet they— I bet they’re doing it all the time, talking about you, drooling about your big, thick, alpha cock.”

“This cock?” Lucas says, his voice suddenly so low in a way Mingi has never heard before, and in contrast, Mingi’s moans go all high and sharp as Lucas rubs himself against Mingi’s skin. 

“Yes,” Mingi gasps. “Oh, Lucas, they’re gonna fight over it. Who can touch it first, who can get more of your cum, who can take it deeper, who can take it longer. They have small hands, right? It’s gonna take all four to stroke that thing.”

He knows, because he’s had similar thoughts about Hongjoong and his tiny, expert fingers, but obviously it’s very different in this context. It’s getting harder and harder to think — he suddenly remembers Hongjoong kissing him, and he cries out as his cock blurts precum and his hole leaks slick. “More,” Lucas rumbles.

Something about his tone is so compelling. Mingi is quivering with the desire to please him, a base, unfamiliar feeling. “Try— try touching one of them,” Mingi manages. “You’ll see how they freak out. When, when Hongjoong touches me, I just _melt._ It’s so embarrassing. I need him in me so bad. They’ll be like that with you, they need you, they need their alpha. Can you imagine how good they’ll feel inside?”

“Fuck!” Lucas gasps — it’s as though whatever bubble he was building himself into, this tough, unexpected alpha persona Mingi just saw for the first time, just burst, and now he’s back to classic Lucas, helpless in the face of his pleasure, too much cock to handle, clumsy and eager and so, so desperate to cum. “Mingi— Mingi, please— please, can I— please—”

“What?” Mingi whimpers. He’s so worked up, he really thinks he might just let Lucas do anything — he’s burning, he’s frantic, everything feels so immediate and urgent and hot. Lucas thrusts against his cock again and they’re both slippery from the water so he ends up fucking between Mingi’s legs on his next push, and Mingi moans. 

“Let me,” Lucas is begging, sounding exactly as wrecked as Mingi feels. “Please, Mingi— just a little bit, just let me put it in a little bit, just the tip? I wanna, I wanna be inside, _please.”_

Fuck, _fuck._ Mingi doesn’t need to think, and even if he wanted to, he couldn’t. He squirms in Lucas’s arms, pinned against the tiles, until he’s facing them and can press his flushed face to the cool ceramic. He arches his back; his cock hangs painfully heavy between his legs. “Do it,” he moans, huffing needy breaths against the wall. He spreads his legs wider, presents himself, offered up like a prize for the taking, and Lucas groans and pins him even tighter to the wall with one hand shoving at the small of his back as the other spreads him open. 

At first, Lucas is just thrusting sloppily between his cheeks, between his thighs, and the friction against those spaces, Mingi’s most sensitive, most private places, makes Mingi sees stars. He shuts his legs again to tighten it up for them both, but then Lucas grabs the base of his own cock and starts fumbling for Mingi’s hole, and Mingi’s fingers scrabble uselessly at the shower tiles — he’s scared he might lose his balance, even fall. But Lucas has him totally motionless, supported such that even if he lifted his feet he’d stay up, and thank God for it, too, because a second later, Mingi feels the blunt, searing pressure of Lucas’s cockhead pushing at his rim, and every bone in his body liquifies instantly.

They both moan, and the sound bounces off the shower walls. “Just the tip,” Lucas repeats more insistently, frantic. “I won’t go— I just need— just a little.”

“Fuck me, alpha,” Mingi slurs.

Lucas barely manages to shove the head of his cock into Mingi’s wet, tight hole before he spills over, hot and gushing inside him, and Mingi shudders and throbs, his dick rubbing helplessly against the shower tiles, urgent and stunted little rabbit-fucking motions, just for the barest friction. His nipples are drawn achingly tight — when they catch on the lines of grout between the tiles, he whimpers. And all this while, Lucas is cumming inside him, his cock is pulsing, and he’s moaning so needy, as though he, too, is shocked by how good it feels. He rocks back and forth a few times, pushing the fat tip in and out, and the way it catches on his rim makes Mingi _mewl._ Lucas’s hands move from Mingi’s waist, up and around, and he holds onto his chest, squeezing and teasing, pulling Mingi so tight against Lucas’s front — almost like he really is fully sheathed inside him. Mingi clenches and pulses urgently around the head of Lucas’s cock, still stubbornly hard, trying unconsciously to pull him deeper inside, to milk more cum out of him, and Lucas moves him, just a little, keeping him so tight in his arms and pushed up against the wall, and it’s that last jolt of friction on his cock in exquisite, torturous conjunction with how small and defenseless Mingi feels — so entirely encircled in the strong arms of an alpha — that sends Mingi over the edge. 

He cums hard, almost too hard, it’s almost a little painful. He’s gasping, his cock is jumping, drooling out his cum, and every part of his body feels like it’s on fire. At some point he started shaking, too, and now he’s trembling harder than ever. His first time ever having an alpha’s cock inside him — holy shit. He presses his forehead to the tiles and pants, and Lucas reluctantly tugs his cock out from inside Mingi’s hole but stays exactly where he is otherwise, while his cum drips down Mingi’s skin to the shower floor. “Wow,” Lucas mumbles, his face nuzzling the back of Mingi’s neck. 

Mingi tries to say something back, but he feels beyond boneless, fucked into goo, and all he can do in response is cough weakly. Lucas releases him and he sags, then stumbles over to his own showerhead, but he hadn’t turned the temperature up on that one and yelps feebly as the cold water hits him. Frowning, sleepy, gelatinous, he reaches for the tap to turn the heat up, then scrubs his hands over his face to try and get his brain to stop being so fuzzy. But other than his obvious, overwhelming exhaustion, he actually feels _amazing._ Satisfied in such a deep way, and Lucas had only been inside him with about two inches for about two minutes. How good will it feel when Hongjoong goes all the way? Normally, a thought like that would have Mingi stiff and aching again in seconds flat, but — huh, he’s actually _done,_ not even horny anymore. Wow. He glances over at Lucas incredulously and finds that Lucas seems to be feeling something similar, and they both just goggle at each other in shock.

Shit, was the cure to their overpowering horniness just… fucking more? Maybe they really should rethink the abstinence thing, because Mingi feels so good, strong and refreshed even through his tiredness, and he can even smile at Lucas and mean it with all his heart. “My friends are throwing a party right now,” he tells him. “You wanna come? You can talk to Wooyoung more about omega stuff, he fucking loves talking about himself.”

“Fuck yeah,” Lucas grins. “I’ll even fight your alpha for you.”

Mingi bursts out laughing. “Seriously, you’ll lose!”

“C’mon, man,” Lucas snorts. “I eat short alphas for breakfast.”

“Not this one,” Mingi insists, shaking his head. 

“You wanna bet on it? Like, twenty bucks? That’s all I have on me right now.”

“Deal,” Mingi says, and they smack palms to settle it, then both turn off their showers and go to towel-dry and dress. His heart fluttering more than his hole, for once, he texts Hongjoong: _on my way 2 party! :) bringing my roomie, b there in liek 15!!_

Hongjoong texts back right away, like he really has been waiting for him: _yum, fresh meat_

Mingi shows Lucas the text, grinning like crazy. He really does feel so good, so relieved, so confident going into this. Even if Hongjoong doesn’t like him back like that, Mingi feels, for the first time, sure that he can handle tonight without having to go hide in a bathroom until he stops being so damn wet. And he’s totally confident that Lucas’s omegas are into him, so that’s at least one guaranteed happy ending. “For the record,” Lucas says, hopping on one foot as he tugs on his shoes, “I would never talk about an omega like they were meat unless I was tryna fuck.” 

Mingi chokes on air and runs out of the locker room without waiting for Lucas, who he can hear laughing behind him. Twenty minutes later, he’s twenty dollars richer, and yeah, okay, maybe he’s gonna get _his_ happy ending after all, too. And all it took to prove it was a couple inches of alpha cock and the power of friendship!

**Author's Note:**

> haha get it the title is funny bc mingi has a wap but also hes on the swim team
> 
> i will never write more of this unless people want me to in which case maybe.
> 
> anyways if anyone figures out who wrote this please do not ever acknowledge it. otherwise comments appreciated. thanks for reading bye tnkjsfjbbsefkbdfkjsbd


End file.
